Megatron's Furry Christmas
by The Midnight Melody
Summary: Even evil mechs need a 'nice' Christmas present, right? Even if that present is... furry?  And evil? Megatron finds out just how evil furry things can be. Co-written with WarriorKat21.
1. The Mysterious Box

I don't own the Transformers. Or Megatron's 'nice' Christmas present. Mwah-ha-ha. No matter how much I believe I do. *cries* Anyway...read and review. This is a story that came to me though the words and genius of WarriorKat21. Thanks!

* * *

><p>I watched in a screen that only I, the all-powerful Yuki Oni had access to. Now my plan goes in to action now. I spoke into a earpiece that my partner-in-crime, WarriorKat21, had given me.<p>

"WarriorKat21. Come in, WarriorKat21."

"WarriorKat21 copy's. Requesting permission to start the mission?"

"Mission is a go. I repeat, Mission is a go." I said as I saw WarriorKat21 race in front of the cameras, pausing only the flash a thumbs-up. I nodded. She set the box down. I zoomed in and saw that she had taped a note onto it.

**_'Dear Lord Megatron,_**

**_Please don't open until you are alone._**

**_From your favorite squishes,_**

**_ WarriorKat21 and Yuki Oni'_**

**_'P.S. We hold your future in our fingers. Don't make us mad.'  
><em>**

I resisted the urge to laugh. Now, to get the ball rolling.

**~Meanwhile~**

Megatron was sitting in his throne, glaring at Starscream when a knock resounded. Starscream jumped up, clearly startled. Megatron nodded to the oblivious Starscream.

"Well, are you going to get it?" SS (easier to type) ran to the door and opened it.

"Who dares disturb Lord Megatron?" He screeched, glaring at nothing. He looked around. Then up. Then side-to-side. And finally down. A box sat there at his feet. He bent down and picked it up. Scratching his helm, he shrugged and walked back inside.

**~Back in the Control Room~ **

WaririorKat21 raced in.

"Did you see 'Screamer's face? He's an idiot." She managed to choke out as she fell on the floor laughing. I shushed her as I watched our evil plan unfold. I began typing on my laptop that I named 'Prowl Jr.'

**~Back with Megatron and Starscream~**

"Well, who was it?" Megatron (calling him Lord M.) asked SS as SS handed him the box that was shaking.

"I don't know. This was just sitting there." Lord M. looks at the box then scans it.

**~Back in the Control Room~ **

"He scanned it? That's not good." I sighed and swiveled my chair to look at her.

"Warrior, I knew that he would scan it. That's why I lined the box with a metal that bounces the scanner back and jumbles the signal up and says that nothing is in the box."

"Oh. Okay."

"Now, watch."

**~Back with Megatron and Starscream~**

"Nothing is the box." Lord M. said as SS looked at him. Lord M. was opening the box.

"Um, Lord Megatron? That note said not to open it until you were alone." Lord M. laughed before glaring at SS.

"That's exactly what the Autobots would want me to do. So, I'm going to open it with you here. That way if it's a bomb, you offline." Lord M. said as SS looked terrified.

Megatron ripped open the box and nothing happened.

"See, nothin..." he was interrupted by...


	2. The Fight and the End

I don't own the Transformers. Or Megatron's 'nice' Christmas present. Mwah-ha-ha. No matter how much I believe I do. *cries* Anyway...read and review. This is a story that came to me though the words and genius of WarriorKat21. Thanks to Iceshadow911247, supergirlprime, Hamato Sakura, WarriorKat21, and 3xX-BOTDF-xx3 for reviewing.

* * *

><p>Last Time in 'Megatron's Furry Christmas':Megatron ripped open the box and nothing happened. "See, nothin..." he was interrupted by...<p>

* * *

><p>... these furry things, Furbies, jumped out at him. Millions of them, some saying 'I Love You!' and some laughing. Lord M. screamed and grabbed SS by the shoulders and threw him in front to protect him. SS screeched and tried to dodge all of the evil things that were attaching themselves to him.<p>

"Help! Someone help! These things are indestructible!" Lord M. yelled as SS and himself shot at the offending things.

**~Back in the Control Room~ **

WarriorKat21 and I were laughing so-o-o hard by now. Then something happened, something that neither of us expected. Lord M. asked for help. From us, the ones who did this to him. I stopped laughing and commed Prime.

::Prime. We have a problem.::

::_What did you two do to Megatron?_::

::Well, we played a prank on him. Ever heard or Furbies?::

::_What did you do with these 'Furbies'?_::

**~With Prime and the Autobots~**

Prime had just gotten a comm. from Yuki Oni. Apparently, she pranked Megatron and the Decepticons. Prime chuckled when he researched what Furbies were. That chuckle soon turned into a rolling-on-the-ground laughter that scared all of the N.E.S.T. soldiers. And whoever else was on the base, including Bee and Sam. The rest of the Autobots glanced at Prime, thinking that he had finnally lost the little sanity that he had left.

"What's going on with Prime?" Lennox asked Prime composed himself.

"Captain Lennox, have you ever heard of Furbies?" Prime asked as Sam shivered.

"I. Hate. Those things. They are EVIL! Eviler than Megatron... Or the evilest person or Cybertronian ever!" Sam vented as Bee's door-wings fluttered. Sam looked at Bee.

"What do you know about Furbies?" Bee shrugged.

"Furbies... Are... Cute..." Sam shook his head.

"No! They are NOT! They are EVIL! My furbie was evil because it would laugh almost evilly at you at random times. Like when you were asleep!"

**~Back with Megatron and Starscream~**

SS screeched as two or two-hundred of the furbies grabbed a hold of sensitive wires and bit down.

"Ouch! That fraggin hurt!" SS screamed, ripping the spawns of Unicron off of him, throwing them into a wall. SS and Lord M. were backed into a corner. SS looked at Lord M.

"Lord Megatron, I just want to say that I've always loved you. That's the reason I kept trying to kill you... If I couldn't have you, no one could!" SS screamed as Lord M. looked at SS.

"Starscream, I hate you. This is all your fault. If you hadn't given me that box, we wouldn't be fighting for our lives!" Lord M. yelled as a boom sounded. SS looked at a Furbie and saw that it had a laser. The Furbie, whose name was Trigger, was shooting at them. It hit Lord M. and laughed maniacally.

**~Back in the Control Room~**

I sighed when Trigger shot Lord M. I commed Prime and told him the situation.

::Prime, maybe you should help Megasy. He's failing at beating the Furbies.:: I said as WarriorKat was rolling on the ground and I was not far behind her. Then we watched as Prime and the Autobots came crashing through the wall and started shooting the furbies, who fell down as soon as the shots hit them. Lord M. glared at Prime.

**~Back with Megatron and Starscream~**

The leader of the Autobots and the leader of the Decepticons were having a glaring war.

"How did you find our hideout?" SS screeched as Ironhide aimed his cannon at SS.

"We had a hint. Now, shut up." He said, walking away from Lord M. The Autobots walked away soon after.

"I will let you go this one time. But the next time we meet, you will die!" Lord M. shook his servo and ranted as SS shook his head.

"Lord Megatron? I didn't mean those things that I said... It was the near-death experience that we just went through." SS said as Lord M. smirked.

"I had a feeling that you didn't mean that. Leave me now, Starscream... I have sulking to do." Lord M walked away to sit on his partialy destroyed throne. SS gasped and powered up his cannon to shoot a Furby that had attached itself to the back. He fired the cannon and Lord M. went flying into the opposite wall. Lord M. quickly composed himself right as the rest of the Decepticons rushed in.

"Lord Megatron! What happened here?" Place-holder asked as Lord M. grimenced.

"Don't ask."

**~Back in the Control Room~**

WarriorKat and I were laughing so hard.

"Well, that was a mission well done. Nice going." I said as we high-fived.

**~Three Weeks Later~**

(We find that the Autobots and the Decepticons fighting in a field. But this is a not an ordinary battle. Let's find out what the Autobots, or the Decepticons have planned.)

"Autobot scum! I will defeat you! Decepticons, attack!" Lord M. ordered as the Autobots brought out their weapons. Lord M. optics widened when he saw what their weapons were. They were giant Cybertronian sized Furbies.

"Retreat! Run away! I don't care just keep those things away from me!" Lord M. screeched as two girls peeked out from behind Prime's foot, laughing.

"That is a master piece... Did you film it, Yuki?" One of the girls pulled a video camera from nowhere and shook it.

"Yepperoni. Should we post it on Facebook?"

"Yes. Yes, we should." The first girl said as they walked away.

* * *

><p>Wll? What did you think? Cool right? In case you didn't see the note up at the top, or if your just idiots, this is the genius work of WarroirKat21. And myself.<p>

~Yuki Oni


	3. Author Note

Author's Note: I just realized that I wrote 'Place-holder' instead of a generic Decepticon name... Well, before you say that it was a mistake, listen. Place-holder is a Decepticon whose purpose is to hold places so, Place-holder IS a Decepticon... Just not one that's in the movies or anywhere else. He is a Decepticon of my own making, therefore he is a OC...

So, you can't steal him!

The amazing author

~Yuki Oni


End file.
